


The Stakeout

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pokemon GO
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Pokemon References, Swan Queen friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokemon Go craze has swept over Storybrooke, and Emma and Regina are no exception. They decide to catch Pokemon one night while Emma is on patrol. They rush to capture the coveted Mew Two but find that surprisingly someone else had already snagged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout

The Stakeout

A/AN: I know I'm not the first person to write a Pokemon Go/OUAT crossover but this idea popped in my head, and I couldn't resist XD. I hope you enjoy!

Pokemon Go, the virtual reality game where you catch Pokemon in real life had swept the nation, including the quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine. After working late one night at the office, Regina Mills noted her son, Henry traipsing around the backyard while looking at his smart phone. She knew her son well enough that he didn't venture into the backyard for no reason. He'd zoomed in on her apple trees with his device and kept swiping at it with his finger vigorously. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, so she decided to journey into the backyard to find out what the hype was all about. She casually asked Henry what he was doing with his phone, and he showed her the game. There was a virtual Bulbasaur high up in the treetops he was attempting to capture. Regina found the game to be exemplary if it kept her son from playing video games all day. Going outside and being active was something she wanted her son to partake of even if included hunting down mystical creatures.

Regina kept sensible apps on her smart phone like the weather channel, local news, and an app that helped balance her checkbook. One dreary day at the office, she decided to see what all the fuss was about. The Pokemon craze had taken the town by storm. It seemed like the pint sized town was bustling as the populace actively searched for the pocket monsters. She'd shooed several youth away earlier as they eagerly searched for Pokemon around her office. If anyone was going to catch the Pokemon lurking around her property, it was going to be her. She clicked on the app store and began to download the game. Several minutes passed until the game showed up on her phone. She quickly registered as Iwastheevilqueen and started her game. Picking Charmander as her starter seemed the most fitting since she did have a habit of hurling mystical orbs of fire at her enemies.

The game intrigued her immensely, so she decided to take a brief walk to see what else she could find. She ended up at Granny's Diner which to her discovery was a Pokemon gym. The old woman had already claimed it as her own and threatened to charge double for anyone who attempted to take it from her. There were no contenders, and Regina only had one Pokemon in her party so she couldn't challenge the crossbow bearing woman for it. She ordered a salad to go and was pleasantly surprised to see, Emma Swan enter the diner.

The blonde smiled to her former nemesis, sauntering towards her, "What are you doing, Regina?" she inquired, placing her hand on her hip, and peering over the dark haired woman's shoulder. The mayor was absentmindedly staring at her phone, jumping in surprise when she heard the sheriff snigger.

"I see Henry has already converted you." she snickered,. Regina cast the savior a dirty look, placing her phone in her pocket.

"It happens to be very entertaining, Miss. Swan. You should take a break from guyliner on occasion and join me. Aren't you on night shift this week?" she probed.

Emma scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "Um, yeah, but what does that have to do with the game?" she quizzed, raising her brow.

"I was reading online earlier about how there's certain Pokemon you can only catch at night. I thought I might tag along with you and see what I can find." she grinned foolishly.

Emma shrugged at the mayor's exuberance but decided to humor her. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at your house around eight."

"Good! I'll see you then!" the former Evil Queen smirked, grabbing her salad and bidding her farewell. Emma watched as Regina left the diner but couldn't seem to quell her curiosity about this new phenomenon. She inconspicuously pulled out her phone and started the download. A peek surely couldn't hurt anyone...

~X~

By the time Emma arrived at Regina's residence a little before eight, she'd already procured fourteen Pokemon. An innocent peek at the game had spawned a new obsession for it. She observed Regina walk down the steps donned in a dark pair of jeans and black sweater. She opened the patrol car, settling down in the passenger side seat.

"Are we ready to go?" she inquired to the leather jacket clad sheriff.

"Yeah, where would you like to go first? We've got all night, and I don't have anywhere special to patrol." she asked the mayor.

"How about my vault? I have a feeling there's some decent psychic and dark types lurking nearby." she suggested, and Emma chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." she downplayed, secretly plotting to "catch them all" right out from under her nose. Emma turned the key in the ignition, heading for the cemetery.

~X~

When they arrived, Regina had already tracked down a Ghastly and an Abbra near her vault. "I'll be right back, just give me a few minutes." she replied, before exiting the vehicle. Emma watched as the mayor circled her vault from the patrol car. The sheriff pulled out her phone to see if there was anything else creeping nearby. She nearly dropped her phone when she pulled up the Pokemon finder. A silhouette of the legendary Mew Two appeared. It was the rarest and most sought after Pokemon in the game, and she hoped Regina hadn't zoned in on it. She bolted from the vehicle, hastily moving towards its location. She knew the enchantress must have picked up on her signal because she could hear dead leaves crunching behind her. Regina was tracking HER Pokemon! She may have been in charge of Storybrooke but these virtual monsters were free game and Mew Two would be hers!

"Why are you running so fast, Emma?" Regina resounded from a few feet away.

"I'm just going for a jog! You know how I love my exercise!" she fibbed, gasping for breath as she zoomed her camera in on her prize. She would rule and reign over every gym in town with that beauty in her possession. Emma felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she swiped her finger across the screen to aim her pokeball at her desired target. Regina yelled out an unintelligible string of curses as she mirrored the savior's action.

"Where is the bloody thing!? Did you catch it!?" Regina demanded, grabbing Emma's phone out of her possession. Emma snatched it back, frantically searching for her coveted treasure.

"I can't find it! Where did it go? It was just here!" she exclaimed distressingly.

"It isn't showing up on my finder!" the queen bellowed, shoving her phone in the savior's face.

"That was quite a show you put on dearies, but I'm afraid you're too slow." an ominous voice resounded from the trees. Emma fixated her gaze on Rumplestiltskin and his wife, Belle emerging from the clearing. Her arm was looped through his and the glow from their phones permeated the darkness.

"Wait a minute, You're telling me that the Dark One plays Pokemon Go?" Emma remarked, scratching her head dumbfounded.

"What use do you have with the game, Gold?!" Regina snapped, agitated that she'd been outdone by her arch rival

"Henry came to visit one day and was telling Belle and I all about it. As you know, I'm not very tech savvy but that didn't stop the lad from showing us how to play. We decided to take a drive and noticed the Mew Two on Belle's finder. We couldn't resist the thrill of catching such a rarity." he shrugged, turning to his wife.

"Can I at least look at it?" the mayor requested, sauntering towards him.

Gold gave her an impish smile. "Sure you can, for a price," he sniggered, placing the phone in his suit pocket. The queen growled lowly, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Enjoy the rest of your Pokemon exploration ladies, there's no use for me to catch anything else after my remarkable discovery." he taunted before disappearing with Belle into the foliage.

"Well, this sure has been an interesting night." Emma commented, averting her gaze to the woman she imagined would revert back to her evil queen counterpart any second.

"Let's just go!" Regina huffed, stomping back to the car. The sheriff shrugged, following after the mayor.

~X~

When Emma ventured into Granny's the following morning for her usual cup of coffee, she noted the tension infiltrating the typically cheerful diner. She opened her Pokemon Go app and realized the Gold's now dominated Granny's gym. She pulled a flask out of her jacket, pouring a tad of Killian's rum into her cup when no one was looking. She just knew it was going to be one hell of a day...

A/AN: I know this was short but I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was so much fun to write!


End file.
